


Matchmaker, matchmaker, make me a match

by iantosgal



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Awesome!Uhura, M/M, archiving old fanfiction from LJ, oblivious!boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iantosgal/pseuds/iantosgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a three word prompt of "I'm so awesome." </p><p>'Nyota Uhura was bored. Nothing was happening on the Enterprise. They had just completed a mission and now it was that time where everyone was coming down from the adrenaline high a mission gave them.</p><p>But there was some good points to this free time. She had begun to notice things.</p><p>A little look here. A lingering touch there. Her sharp eyes noticed them all.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matchmaker, matchmaker, make me a match

Nyota Uhura was bored. Nothing was happening on the Enterprise. They had just completed a mission and now it was that time where everyone was coming down from the adrenaline high a mission gave them.

But there was some good points to this free time. She had begun to notice things.

A little look here. A lingering touch there. Her sharp eyes noticed them all.

Of course they didn’t seem to notice. They never caught each other looking, the touches seemed to go unnoticed and Nyota was determined to make it her mission to get them together.

The captain and the doctor. It had a nice ring to it she thought.

She put phase one of her plan into action in the morning.

Sat in the bridge with nothing to do, Jim was restless. He drummed his fingers on the arm of his chair, twisting it back and forth with his feet. Nyota siddled up beside him.

“Bored?”

Jim looked at her as if to say “No shit, Sherlock.” Nyota just smiled. Perfect.

“Maybe you should go and see Leonard. I’m sure he’ll be able to entertain you.”

“Bones?” Jim rose an eyebrow at her, so reminiscent of Leonard it nearly made Nyota squeal. They had no idea how cute they were. “How would he be able to entertain me? Show me his many scowls?”

“Oh.” Nyota schooled her face into the picture of innocence. “I thought…never mind it doesn’t matter.”

Nyota made to walk away but Jim stopped her with a hand on her wrist.

“Wait. You thought what?”

“That you two were together,” she said, as if it was obvious.

Jim blinked.

“Wha…what? Together? As in “together” together? Wh-wh-wh-why would you think that?”

His stumbling was adorable.

“Oh. I’m sorry. I just thought…”

“Well we’re not.”

“Ok.”

“I mean it.”

“Ok.” Nyota laughed.

“What is so funny?” Jim demanded.

“Me thinks thou doth protest too much.” Nyota winked and walked away, leaving Jim stuttering behind here.

Phase two took place over lunch. She saw Leonard sat on his own and pounced on the vacant seat. He looked up at her, a slightly surprised look on his face.

“Hey,” Nyota said, brightly.

“Hey?” Bones drew the one syllable out, his southern drawl adding to its questioning quality.

“So, how are you?”

“I’m fine. Can I help you with anything or…?”

“I was just wondering how Jim’s coping with the whole boredom thing. I mean he’s driving us crazy on the bridge.”

“Right, well you see him more than I do.”

“Really?” Nyota looked shocked. “I mean, you guys spend time together after work, right?”

“Sure. We have the odd drink.”

“The odd drink? Oh, right. I thought it was more than that.”

Leonard put his drink down and his eyes seemed to bore into her soul.

“I’m sorry?”

“I thought you and Jim were together.”

Leonard frowned.

“Ok, and now you’re going to tell me why you think that?”

“I thought that was obvious. You two just kind of fit together. I’ve seen the way you look at each other and I just thought…”

“Well don’t.” Leonard stood up sharply, grabbed his try and stalked off.

Nyota spun in his seat and watched him leave, a truly surprised look on her face. That hadn’t been the reaction she had been expecting.

Nyota sat at her station, frowning and nibbling on her nails. She hadn’t seen Leonard since lunch and she was a little nervous that she had annoyed him. She’s gone down to sickbay but he wasn’t there either.

If she wasn’t so preoccupied she would have noticed Jim’s absence.

But she didn’t.

She decided to go and look for Leonard, maybe apologise. The best place to start was sickbay, maybe he was there now.

A quick look in told her nothing so she made her way across medical to Leonard’s office.

She knocked once and heard a flurry of activity. She opened the door and found Jim trying to perch nonchalantly on a chair across from Leonard. But their bruised lips and mussed hair gave them away.

“Oh, sorry. I’ll come back later, it’s not important,” she said quickly and left the room again.

She made her way back to the bridge and sat down at her station. She smiled and chuckled to herself.

“I’m so awesome,” she muttered and her smile turned into a self satisfied grin.

Back in Leonard’s office, Jim pulled Leonard close, crushing their lips together, his hands threading through the older man’s hair.

Thank you, Nyota Uhura, Jim thought.


End file.
